punishment and curses
by sonickidds
Summary: citizens are dieing. jimmy is trying to stop the culprit. meanwhile Héloise is cursed. will any of these problems be solved? find out.
1. Heloise's secret

(Me)He you guys. This is a revised version of punishment and curses. As requested by lictor13

(Me)also, guys. I know I have neglected you. So here is a story to make up for my neglectfulness. Hit it!

(Heloise) hit what? With what weapon? and how hard?

(Me) forget it, on with the story.

(Heloise) aren't you forgetting something?

(Me) oh yeah. I don't own jimmy two shoes or the original story... yet. Also there is graphic violence. You have been warned.

it was night time in miseryvill. There was a cool breeze as Heloise was walking home. She walked in a store for some parts for a new invention. She walked up to the desk and wrong the bell. A few minutes later, a teenage girl walked out from behind a door. She wore a kimono and other traditional clothing.

"how may I help you she asked?"

Heloise starts reading of a premade list.

"i will be wright back."

again Heloise waited. This time she noticed a laptop. She opened it and put a small device inside and went back to where she was. The young girl came back and gave her the items.

"it is 300 dollars altogether." the shop keeper said dully.

"make it 200."

"how about 250"

"how about I leave, and set this place on fire?"

the shop keeper taken aback, agreed in fear. "fine, 200."

the small girl picked up her purchased items and left.

The teenager sighed in relief and went back to the door mentioned earlier. Not knowing she would be in a lot of pain soon.

Heloise was now walking to jimmy's house. She took a remote from her pocket and pressed a button. Explosion was herd. "That will teach people not to disagree with me."

jimmy checked his watch wondering where his three best friends where. Requm walked in threw the front door. "hello, how come no one is here yet?" "I don't know." replied jimmy.

Requm sat comfortably on the couch and looked at jimmy with a board expression "maybe they ditched us."

"and miss out on Christmas eve dinner!"

Bezey walked through the front door and sat on another couch. "When will we be able to eat?"

jimmy sighed and herd a bell go of. He ran for the kitchen" my turkey!"

Heloise decided to take a detour. She was to filled with anger, fury and the felling to hurt someone to see her friends. She dropped her stuff of at home before going on her trip. She came to some mans house. She picked the lock , walked in and shut the door quietly. The girl walked upstairs and took something out from her sleeves. She made a creek on the old wooden floors.

The man (peter) woke up to a strange noise. He assumed it was a robber and reached for his gun. He got up and walked out side his room. Heloise was well hidden so she took advantage and struck the man on the head thus knocking him out.

The man woke up tied to a chair. "what the hell is going on?" he received a sharp slap to the face.

"i will be the one asking questions."

the small girl took a sharp kitchen knife ( was in her sleeves earlier.) and plunged it into the man's chest.

He screamed in pain and agony from the sharp object. Heloise smiled as the crimson liquid fell to the floor. She twisted the knife and was rewarded with more screaming.

"Please stop" the man begged. "I will give you anything"

the child smiled darkly an replied "i only want to hear you scream in pain.) he stabbed him several more times before he dropped dead.

The girl made shore there was no evidence and left. She walked to jimmy's house, now finaly getting rid of the feeling and smiled. "that was fun". "Third person this month."

(me I know. Its dark. Bit I warned you. This is no longer a one shot.

(Heloise) why am I crazy?

(me) I am following the pilot stuff.

(Heloise) oh.

(Me,Heloise) later and review. Or Heloise will find you.

(me) just kidding but please review.


	2. Christmas eve

(Me) hello my adoring fans. When you read this it will be Christmas.

(Heloise) more like new years.

(Requm) she is right.

(Me) for those of you who didn't know, Requm is my oc.

(All) sonickidds does not own jimmy two shoes...

(Me) yet.

Heloise arrived at the front of jimmy's house. She rung the door bell and waited patiently. A couple of minutes later Requm answered the door. "hello" she said dully." "come in."

they both walked in to the warm house. There where nicknacks on the walls and other surfaces. And the house smelled faintly of cinnamon.

"So what are we going to have for dinner." Bezey said rather rudely.

Jimmy walked in caring a giant cooked bird. "turkey" he said excitedly. "finally we can eat."

everyone dug into the great food. After the dishes where put away jimmy jumped up and down."time for secret Santa."

Every one opened there presents. Jimmy got a dart board from Bezey. He got a I hate you card from Requm, "ah that is sooo cool" he said. Requm shrugged and opened the gift from Heloise. Inside was a streetlight manifesto CD. "Thank you" the kid said with a hint of emotion. "This is the first gift anyone has given me"Heloise smiled and opened her gift from jimmy. She got two dresses smiler to her usual dress, one was black and the other purple. "thought you might like a dress in a different color." he said rather weakly. "thanks"

After they put there presents in a safe place they headed to the Christmas tree. Jimmy started bouncing around the house. He tripped and fell, somehow unfazed he shouted "time for Christmas"  
carols. "Requm your first"

" I would rather not." jimmy snapped his fingers and Bezey carried Requm to the front of the room. The blue haired kid sighed and started singing a depressing song. Jimmy and Bezey sung a duet about hamburgers. Heloise prepared to run out the door for fear of having to sing. "your turn" the other three said in unison. "Do I have to go up?" "yes"

Heloise excepted her fate and walked up front. She sung you belong with me by Taylor swift.( don't own this song) hoping to get jimmy's attention but to no avail. She grabed a ginger bread man and bit its head of.

"Any one up for 7 minutes of heaven."

"Bezey agred"

"there is only one girl at this party."

"ahem, what about me Requm said you don't think I am a girl"

"sorry didn't know what gender you where."

" jimmy gave a huge psycho smile and said you two first"

"what " they both said in unison jimmy pushed them both in the closet and locked the door. "let us out."

"not until you guy become friends."

Heloise smirked

2 minutes later they both heard Requm scream. "maybe we should let them out before Bezey goes to jail for sexual harassment"

"nah I personally don't like him"

"but Requm will be emotionally scared for the rest of her life"

"small price to pay"

jimmy made a puppy dog pout "please help me

Heloise unable to resist agreed. Before they could even get to the door Bezey was throw through the door. Requm then shoved jimmy and Heloise in another closet and barred it with a chair.

"your turn she yelled" she looked back at Bezey. "never touch me like that again or I will rip your eye's out with a spork then make you eat them while juggling knives. Bezey just gulped

(me) what happened between Bezey and Requm?

(me) will jimmy and Heloise ever get out

(me) why am I asking you these questions

(me) stay tuned and find out

(me) review and review

(Requm) I hate you. Zak

(me starts crying and runs away

(Requm) Zak signing of


End file.
